


Phase Shift

by Naz_24



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Marriage, Romance, Root and Shaw get married, Science Fiction, Teeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naz_24/pseuds/Naz_24
Summary: A Phase shift creating two alternate timelines. From a single event.Or...two instances where Shaw and Root get married. One is lowkey as fuck, and the other is high octane. Both their style.Set in an Alternate Universe where John Reese is alive, Samaritan's been defeated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT part of my main series 'Miller Time', nor does it contain any references to it

"If you're having second thoughts, then you don't _have_ to do this sweetie." Root sauntered over, joining Sameen who was sitting hunched over on the edge of the small bed.

"Nope, not gonna work Root. I never do anything to quit." Shaw jutted her chin out.

"To think, all it took was a little kiss from a bullet and thirty six hours in the ICU," she smiled at Shaw, who judging from her glower was _not_ amused. She didn't need that recollection, especially not now. When the couple was sitting in a small subway alcove, on a twin sized bed, moments before what would arguably be the biggest milestone of their relationship.

"You needed a ledge to cling to, so I gave you one," the Persian woman rolled her eyes.

Root wrapped her long wiry arm around her companion's side, puling her closer, before pressing her lips against the smooth matted hair above Sameen's ear. "You can't fool me sweetie, I know your nerves are on the verge of vibrating out of your skin right now." Shaw was silent for a second before she accompanied the kiss on her head with an arm wrapping around her girlfriend. Pulling her tighter in one of those rare moments of tenderness that she usually only reserved for Root in their most private moments.

Root preened at being ensconsed in her girlfriend. She'd tamed her, or more so they tamed each other.

A minute passed before Shaw let go of Root. It was cool in the subway, and even though Root was wearing her signature leather jacket, and Shaw her dark gray hoodie, the couple didn't want to break out into a cold sweat and start smelling musty. Not on such an important day.

"This isn't going to change anything between us ya know," Shaw smacked her knees before fearlessly bolting upright in a standing position. "We're still going to do missions together, we're still going to work together, Hell we already eat and sleep together."

"All that's differnent is that a bunch of our friends are out there," Root matched Sameen's exuberence, as she proudly stood up. Now the couple faced each other. "Oh and a huge cake." She added.

"From Carlo's Bakery!" Shaw smiled.

"I _did_ promise it would always be exciting between us," the hacker beamed.

Shaw locked her elbow in with Root's. "Let's go! I'm ready to be the most bitching-ist wife ever!"

Together they walked out of the small bedroom, arms locked together, as they walked out towards the group of a dozen or so of their friends. All seated in foldable chairs, while Harold and Grace stood in front, at a makeshift alter. Ready to officiate

* * *

 

**_Eight months earlier..._ **

 

 _She probably won't make through the night._ The doctor's words echoed through her mind.

 _Ca-Choink_ the hard wood door cliked shut as a petite former assassin sidled up to the hospital bed. Aware of all the tubes and the staccato of beeps. A fury had consumed her. But ultimatley she couldn't say she was surpirsed. How typical of Root to walk into a hail of gunfire.

"You...stupid girl," she snarled at the inert body laying in the bed before her.

"You stupid _STUPID_ girl." Shaw's knuckles turned white from gripping the side rail as she leaned over snarling at Root.

Scoffing she paces around the bleak room, refusing to look at the other woman at death's door. She probably set a record for eye rolls, before she finally stopped, standing in front of the glass hospital window, taking in the New York night life.

"Now you've done it. You've _really_ gone and done it now. Are you proud of yourself, Root? Do you feel _absolved?_ ," Shaw bit, still with her back turned to the unconcious woman.

The heart monitor and the other machines had become her voice now. Cold and flat. Root would hate this symbiosis.

Shaw scoffed.

She practically stomped over.

"You don't get to die, that's an order Root. You're not gonna die until I tell you," Shaw whispered into her ear. Knowing that somewhere in the void, her companion could hear her. "If you make it through this...then...I'll marry you, Root. I know you can hear me. So you hang on, just for that. Just so you can force me to listen to those lame jokes and innuendos for the rest of my life," she gritted before leaning over further, hissing as the side rail dug into her ribcage. Placing a peck of her lips on the hacker's forehead.

* * *

**_Present Day_ **

 

"Wow, Root, okay." Shaw said, taken back a little and unsure of how to keep up, but nonetheless she began.

Bear trotted over, like the loyal dog he was, carrying the rings tied to his collar. Even Sameen for all her swag and bravado, couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not really good at these things, so I'll keep it simple. Root, you really are the best thing that could ever happen to a freak like me, and I promise to always have your back in battle, and stitch you up, and feed you, and all that good stuff."

"Well, I must say that certainly was one of the most peculiar exchange of vows I've ever heard, but nonetheless. By the power invested in me through the state of New York, I now pronounce you both Mrs. Samantha and Sameen Groves," Root wiped a tear away from her eyes, as did Grace. "You may kiss the bride, but please keep it PG-13 you two," Harold cautioned.

Rolling her eyes Sameen grabbed Root by the lapel of her leather jacket, and pulled her down into a powerful kiss. The two women practically mauled each other with their mouths in such a way that it caused the teenaged Lee Fusco to repeatedly shift his position in his seat. While Zoe Morgan whooped and cheered them on.

 

* * *

 

The newlywed couple had meandered over to the foldable rectangular table, fixing themselves a slice of the heavenly custom made cake.

"C'mon Mrs. Groves open up your mouth for the cake train," Root cooed like an immature little shit as she fed the deluxe custom cake to her bride. 

Shaw rolled her eyes before taking a bite. "I told you, this doesn't change anything between us. In fact you're still my nemesis."

" _Playful_ nemesis, and you can destroy me later _honey_ ", Root corrected. Taking a pause from eating her cake to lean over the table and sign the marriage license, which regretfully Reese, had to witness, forcing him to endure the suggestive and inappropriate banter.

 

They wouldn't want things any other way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the Order of Gimghoul!! They are a real thing, and a threat to humanity. Srsly, google them lol
> 
> So this chapter was lowkey as hell, the next wedding is going to be high octane and action packed.


	2. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a shootout, Root and Sameen decide to take the plunge, because tomorrow may not be on the horizon for them in this high octane adventure.

“I’m out Shaw,” Root admitted. Slightly panicked.

The former contract killer stared down at her now empty gun. Wondering, if this was finally it.

Her last stand.

The screeching tires of a black suburban caught Root’s attention as it barreled around the street corner plowing directly into the enemy vehicles setting them ablaze.

“Some party trick, huh?” The voice started Root. She looked down to find Shaw rolling over, clearly shaking off a case of road rash.

Her bold tactic ended up working though. Now the Bratva was blinded by fire, smoke, and the night; providing much needed cover for the couple to advance. “My hero,” Root clasped her chest adoringly.

“Enough with the theatrics. Here”, Sameen handed over her Nano to her companion along with two extra clips, which Root tossed into the pocket of her leather jacket.

“Shit!” Root shoved Shaw off in the opposite direction as she had just enough time to register the outline of a rocket launcher. Both women quickly scramble to their feet. As they both sought cover on opposite sides of the street while narrowly dodging the incoming missile, which disintegrated a newsstand behind them.

“Oh this asshole’s as good as dead,” Shaw growled as she curled up behind a concrete stoop.

“Already beat ya to it babe”, Root panted. Peering out over the concrete Sameen notices Root drop the one Bratva goon from behind the dumpster across the street from her.

“There’s too many.” Shaw panted trying to catch her breath. The former marine closed her eyes as she tried to gather her strength.

“Only four more,” Root breathed into the earpiece.

“Not good odds.”

“We’ve survived worse.”

Root had a point, but this time Shaw had a sinking feeling buzzing around in her gut. It also didn’t help that the Bratva had ripped off Elias’s weapons cache. All the assailants needed to do was wait the couple out. With the two low on ammo and outgunned, it wouldn’t be long.

“Hey Sweetie, you busy at the moment?” Shaw’s earpiece sprung back to life.

“Skip the verbal foreplay, Root.”

 

“You know we still haven’t set a date, yet.” Root glanced down at her delicate diamond engagement ring.

Shaw shook her head. “Can we talk about this after the whole lethal shootout thing?” She grumbled.

"No time like the present Sameen,” Root smiled, as she unloaded a cap into one of the goon’s shoulders. Buying them some time.

“What’re you getting at?” Shaw crouched, dodging a bullet, before retaliating.

“I’m saying…why not here, right now. Because we may not see tomorrow.”

“Here? In the middle of a shootout? Sure, I’ll just knock on a few doors and ask if anyone is ordained. Or hey, why not ask Ivan the Terrible or Niko Bellic over there if they want to officiate? You can’t be serious Root.” The marine deadpanned.

“No time like the present, Sameen.” Root chirped.

Root’s petite Persian firecracker bit her lip and rolled her eyes. Root had a point, not to mention they’ve been on borrowed time for a while. Plus, her mind was flashing back to the night in the hospital she promised Root she’d marry her. When the annoying hacker beat the odds and lived, Sameen vowed to never not seize the moment ever again.

“Carpe Diem, Root?”

“Huh?”

“Seize the moment. Cause I’m in if you are.”

The confirmation, sent the older woman’s heart into a flutter. Her finger ghosted her earpiece, as she cocked her head to the side.

* * *

 

Immersed in the dim bleak subway station, in front of  sudden soft pop of static pulled Finch back into reality. Halting the soft echo of keystrokes.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering if you could do us a pretty big favor."

Finch perked up immediately. "Ms.Groves! I trust you and Ms. Shaw can hold the Russian mafia off a little longer, John's on his way now. I know he's late but something occurred at the precinct. He said something about-."

"As much as I've come to enjoy your long winded ramblings. I'm afraid this can't wait." Root asserted. Not really caring that she cut him off.

The popping of gunshots caused the reclusive billionaire to panic. His heart began to race. Nathan's death was hard on him, he couldn't stand to lose two more friends. Sure John was hurrying, but Harold still couldn't shake the felling that crept up in his gut.

"What can I do, for you?"

 

 

"We want you to marry us," the perky hacker's voice came through the comms as melodious as ever.

 _Marry?_ Was his immediate reaction. He knew they were engaged, but was this the time and place?

"Ms. Groves...I hardly think this is the time or place for such festivities." Harold urged cautiously.

 

 _"Finch!"_ Shaw growled dangerously into the comm. Prompting Harold to heed her warning and not cross them again.

"It won't be official."

"That's okay, we just wanna hear the words, Harry!," Root smiled.

* * *

 Across the street, less than twenty yards away. Shaw eyed Root. She felt a buzzing, or more accurately a nagging sensation that began in her fingertips and toes, and slowly worked it's way up her body. This woman was her ride or die, so she couldn't help but smirk. The smoke that was once billowing out of control, was fading fast, John was probably fifteen minutes out, and there were still three Bratva in their wake with an arsenal. Yeah, it's go time.

Ripping the aluminum lid off the trash can next to her Shaw sprung up into a crouching position. Tucking her arm back, she flung the metal lid like a frisbee at the car opposite the enemy vehicle, causing one dumbass goon to poke his head out.

 _Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Samantha "Root" Groves and Sameen Shaw in Holy matrimony..._ Finch recited over the comm link, as Root took the opportunity provided by her girlfriend to drop the gangster with a powerful headshot.

_Two down._

"Skip to the good part Grandpa," Shaw shouted. As Root smiled.

"Uh-um," Finch fumbled as he scrolled down the page of his screen. _"Do you Samantha 'Root' Groves take Sameen Shaw, to be your wife? To have and to hold. For richer and poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"_

Root flashed her bride the doe eyes. "You bet I do."

_"Ummm...Ms. Shaw...do you as well?"_

Over a hail of gunfire from two submachine guns, the short Persian woman dashed, before diving into a side roll to make her way over to Root, who quickly helped her wife to her feet.

"Hmmm....I don't know," Shaw teased.

In response Root leaned over biting the shorter woman on the shell of her ear and giving her a firm smack on the ass. Shaw's brain short circuited in an instant as wet heat pooled between her legs.

"I mean, oh yeah!"

_"Then by the power the power vested in me through the state of New York I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Shaw, You may um...kiss the bride now."_

Root pulled her wife into a powerful hungry kiss. Even the fast approaching gunmen halted in their tracks for a brief second as they watched two beautiful women devour each other.

Without missing a beat and their lips still locked, the couple fired off two shots. Buying them several precious seconds of cover. Neither of them knew if they could hold out until Reese showed up, so it was here and now.

Probably their final stand, but if they were going out, then at least they were going out together.

Along the damp edge of the almost century old brick wall Root smiled at her wife.

"So _Mrs_. Shaw, about that four alarm fire in an oil refinery...time to light the match, huh?"

"I'm thinking private island in the south pacific. Tropical drinks, jet ski's, maybe tie you down with some steel camping pegs and have my wicked way with you on the beach. Oh that'll be sweet, especially if we get hit with a few waves." Sameen said.

Ride or die, this was their only choice now, as they both popped their final clip into their guns.

"Sounds cozy," Root cooed. Leaning against her wife.

Shaw whipped around, facing root. Danger in both their eyes meeting the same frequency. "Ready to sound the alarm?" She smiled.

"Ding...Ding." Root singsonged.

 

In a flash, the couple took off. Running into a hail of gunfire, guns blazing, and reinforcements be damned. With the cover of night fading, the air was polluted with gats exploding , and only the rising sun would bare witness to the survivors

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter, as well as the catharsis of this story was inspired by the final moments of the 1969 film Butch Cassidy & The Sundance Kid. I thought how cool would it be if Root and Shaw decided to get married in the midst of a shootout, and then go out guns blazing. Leaving it up to the imagination whether or not they survived.
> 
> *I also feel the need to address something I've been criticized about and I keep seeing it criticized on here and twitter as well.  
> Periodically I will refer to Root as Samantha Groves. I do it, when I feel the story dictates it, or when I feel it will roll off the tongue better or make the narrative flow better. Stories are sentient, and I won't betray them. Nowhere in canon did Root profoundly object to being called Sam Groves. Even though she's real to many of us, at the end of the day she's FICTIONAL. Nobody is being harmed. A real living breathing person is not being harmed by this. Open your minds to some nuance. That being said, I really hope y'all enjoy this.


End file.
